The Fox
by WildWolf7
Summary: Never in your life did you think you'd get involved with a kitsune.


**Title: **The Fox  
**Pairing: **Monika/The Player  
**Rating: **M for sexual content  
**Words: **1,690  
**Summary:** Never in your life did you think you'd get involved with a kitsune.

**A/N: **It's 2020. Happy New Year! Let's start off with a self-indulgent monster girl fic. For some reason, if Monika had to be based on any mythical/supernatural being, I feel like it'd be a kitsune. So I wrote it lol. Consider this a companion piece to a larger WIP fic that I would like to finish some time down the line.

I promise one day I'll think of better titles for my fics. Enjoy!

* * *

The young woman in front of you bounces on her heels, hands behind her back. Her eyes shine a brilliant emerald, reflecting sunlight peeking through the stairway window. She narrows them, staring intensely with the ghost of a smirk playing at the corner of her lips. A sudden, sweet waft of fruit or flowers catches and holds your full attention.

"You moving in today?" she asks.

Quite the appropriate question considering you nearly ran her over carrying boxes up to the third floor landing.

"Uh, yeah," you respond, standing up straighter. She's about your height, give or take a couple of inches. "Good thing I'm not doing the _majority_ of moving or else I'd keel over and die."

"Ahaha~" she chuckles to herself. She extends a hand, glances at the boxes, then immediately retracts it. "I'm Monika."

It really wasn't that funny, but you nod and give your name anyway.

You're not sure how long you stare at one another. Seconds, a minute maybe. Eventually, she breaks eye contact and smiles to herself, threading fingers through auburn hair.

"You haven't been around the area before, have you? Maybe when you're settled in, I can give you a tour of the neighborhood? I'm on the fifth floor. Five-oh-two." She locks eyes with you again before giving up and laughing to herself. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

You clench your jaw and heft the boxes up in your hands. The idea doesn't sound horrible at all, and you already have trouble meeting new people as it is. Perks of being an introvert. Finally, you shrug. It's not like you have to be best friends, anyway.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

She beams, smile reaching from ear to ear. "Great! Stop by whenever you want. I'm usually free." She tries once more to hold your gaze. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

Well, what can you say? She seems nice enough for a neighbor, and at least you'll have some guaranteed company when you're ready. Maybe it won't be so bad.

* * *

Not an hour before, a clap of thunder jolted you awake in a cold sweat. Now? You're in your kitchen sitting on the floor and watching the creature across from you glaring daggers.

It's a fox with bloodied hackles raised and back arched, ready to strike. A glint of light catches off its bared fangs as it slowly tucks its tail between its legs. It looks and smells beat to hell and back. The stench of burning fur and flesh are overwhelming, and you fight the urge to make any sudden movements to cover your nose. Patches of fur on its neck and limbs are missing. It's obvious to you _now _that this fox has just been in the worst fight of its life. Despite the aggression and anger, it still _trembles_ where it stands. It could lash out, attack, defend itself, or try to escape if it really wanted.

And yet, it doesn't move.

* * *

Every person who meets Monika loves her, says she's the most charming person they've ever had the pleasure of crossing paths with. You don't disagree. She has a way with words and persuasion unlike any other.

...She calls them "weak-willed," succumbing to the magnetic pull of a charm she can't yet fully control. Eye contact and a bat of her eyelashes is all she seems to need. Some see her as an absolute pleasure to be around, others will bend over backwards to please her.

"So, hypnosis?" you ask her.

It's pitch black in the room, but the unmistakable scent of flowers graces your senses. Monika's eyes emit a subtle glow, emerald irises with flecks of amber. You can't see much, but you're sure her pointed ears stand at attention as well. Did she have an epiphany or something?

"I-" Her eyes flash completely amber, then back to emerald before she continues. "Yeah, I guess it's like hypnosis, huh? Not everyone's affected by it if they don't want to be. Just like you."

You feel fingers caress your face before her hand cups your cheek. Monika's lips aren't far behind. She teases, testing the waters, before you press forward to encourage her. Her hand glides to your jaw, up to your ear, pulls you closer as she puts all her effort into the kiss. It leaves you lightheaded and breathless, craving the savor of her charm like a drug.

* * *

Your eyes are forced open as a weight moves across your lap. Auburn fur brushes and tickles your cheek and chin as your fingers trail through a silken tail. Soft chuckles ghost the shell of your ear, coaxing you further from sleep. You hold back a low groan and rub your eyes.

It's Monika, in all her vixen-like essence, eyes wild and burning crimson with foxfire. She runs a slender, clawed finger against your jaw, shifts your head to force eye contact. Her only tail sweeps across your legs like a pendulum.

"It's raining out," she says, and the way her voice lilts at the end, full of promise and hope, jogs your memory. She's _expecting_ something from you. She looks, sounds, and smells like she wants to play. And you, in your groggy, half-awake, _this might actually be a dream_ state, aren't going to deny her. You promised.

You palm her thigh with your right hand, an invitation she eagerly accepts, and she climbs on your lap. As your hands ghost up her ribs and spine, she shivers, holds you close.

Lust bubbles up under the surface, amplified and coaxed through the cracks by the burn of foxfire. Her power, her _charm_, summons your deepest and darkest desires. She knows what she does to you, _can_ do to you, and smiles into your lips. But this is a two-way street, and you're more than a willing participant.

* * *

You have no idea what's come over you. Standing in Monika's apartment, her _bedroom_, hovering over her as she half-sits awkwardly on the edge of her desk. Your lips are attached to her neck as your middle and ring fingers glide in and out of her wet folds. Her arousal fills your nose, accompanied by a familiar sweet and alluring scent you only know as Monika herself. You realize you've lied to yourself. You know _exactly_ what's come over you.

Monika spreads herself open. She guides your hand with her own, slowing your pace down in a way that makes her squirm under you. Out of the corner of your eye, her knuckles whiten gripping the edge of the desk, until she dips the same hand in your shorts to slide two fingers over either side of your clit.

Before you groan, your breath catches in your throat as the fingers leave you to pull your shorts and underwear down further. You're completely exposed, _both_ of you, and as weird as it feels in this situation, you don't want to stop. You _can't_ stop.

Monika wanted some company, expecting a rather boring and uneventful Friday evening finishing up work. Unfortunately for her, you couldn't keep your hands to yourself the second you stepped in her bedroom. Something about that gravitational pull she has.

She grabs your wrist, slowing your motions to a crawl. The smallest of giggles expels from her lungs. "Aha~ I know I wanted you to come over, but… Can you let me finish my deployment, please?" She lifts your chin to point to her headset then her three computer monitors. "They're gonna get antsy if I'm away for too long." She lingers on the last word, glancing between your eyes and lips.

The sweet scent emanating from Monika intensifies. Your head swims, practically drunk on the sensations and feelings that have you trapped in a chokehold of arousal.

You remove your fingers from her, _slowly_, to hold them up in front of her face, slick with her wetness. It's the simple display of _look how wet you are _that makes Monika avert her eyes and blush. She doesn't close her legs, just opens them wider, as she leans forward with her tongue out. You pull away, shaking your head, and relish the pout and whine she throws your way.

"Beg," you whisper.

Monika's eyes darken as she leans forward again. This time you allow her, and she pulls your two fingers into her mouth. Her tongue makes quick work of her own essence, but the brush of her grown-in fangs doesn't go unnoticed. When you remove your fingers, she stares at you, her work seemingly forgotten for the moment, but a new objective read plainly on her face.

She wraps an arm around your neck to pull you in for a kiss. You oblige, and she changes positions, trapping you against her desk. When she pulls away, her eyes shift from familiar emerald to predatory amber. You aren't the only one feeling it, that's for damn sure.

You run your hand up the back of her head and slide the headset off. Monika's ears have extended, auburn fur sprouting over them. They perk up as you put the headset on and eavesdrop into the rest of her team's conversation.

She tilts her head and pouts harder, eyes lidded and torn between pleading and lusting.

"Where'd Monika go?" one person says.

"Dunno, I think she went to answer the door. Was it, like, food delivery or something?"

"Should we just start without her? All our code's been checked in, anyway…"

She's lucky she's on mute. There's no way they wouldn't have heard your chuckling otherwise. The thought arouses you further. Nearly getting caught fucking around when she's supposed to be working after hours? Her team getting worried and wondering where she is? It sends a feral shiver up your spine.

"No, we need her in case anything breaks in prod," another person sighs.

You beckon Monika forward with the same hand you teased her with. She leans forward, _waiting_ for instruction. You smirk, run fingers through her hair as you push her down to her knees. The growl she releases burns, hot foxfire against your lower lips.

"Beg," you whisper again.


End file.
